Reverse! Mysterious Science!
is the eighteenth episode of ''Kamen Rider Ghost. It features the debut of Necrom Sanzo Damashii and Igor's Gamma Superior and Gamma Superior Knife forms. It also features the final appearance of Ghost Himiko Damashii. Synopsis When the spirit of Himiko isn't the cause of the strange happenings in the city, the Himiko Eyecon leads Takeru to the Gamma World for a revelation. With Makoto also out of action during the continued attacks on young women, Akari and Onari step forward to try to discover the reason for the attacks, but Akari must first improve the Shiranui formulation. Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : m.c.A·T * : Guest Cast *Makoto Fukami (Child): *Kanon Fukami (Child): *Newton Eyecon, Himiko: Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ghost: *Kamen Rider Specter: *Kamen Rider Necrom: *Igor: Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ghost ***Toucon Boost, Himiko (1x in Sunglasseslasher), Newton (in Sunglasseslasher) **Specter ***Necrom **Necrom ***Necrom, Sanzo *'Damashii Used:' **Ghost ***Toucon Boost Damashii, Himiko Damashii **Specter ***Necrom Specter **Necrom ***Sanzo Damashii Gamma Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Igor ***Knife, Gamma Superior *'Gamma Form Used:' **Igor ***Gamma Superior Knife, Gamma Superior Perfect Errors *When Alain transforms into Necrom Sanzo Damashii, some of the Mega Ulorder's sounds were not played, while others were simply obscured by the louder Toucon Boost transformation announcements. *When Takeru transforms into Ghost Toucon Boost Damashii to fight the Knife Ganma, he is not shown pulling his hood back, yet when the shot returns to him to show him holding the Sunglasseslasher, he is seen with the hood down. *When Ghost changes to the Himiko Damashii, the "Kaigan" sound is not heard. *When the Newton and Himiko Eyecon are inserted into the Sunglasseslasher, it announces "Mega Mabushii" instead of the expected "Mabushii" for lacking the Toucon Boost Eyecon. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 1, . *'Closing Screen Ghost Eyecon' **Kamen Rider: Ghost, Specter & Necrom **Ghost Eyecons: ***Ghost: Musashi, Edison, Robin, Newton, Beethoven, Billy the Kid, Benkei, Goemon, Ryoma & Himiko ***Specter: Tutankhamun, Nobunaga & Houdini ***Necrom: Grimm & Sanzo *'Count at episode end ' **'Takeru's days of life remaining:' 72 **'Eyecons in Ghost's Possession:' 10 **'Eyecons in Specter's Possession:' 3 **'Eyecons in Necrom's Possession:' 2 **'Eyecons connected:' 5 (Ryoma, Musashi, Robin, Himiko, Newton) *When Takeru transformed into Ghost and Alain transformed into Necrom, the way the Toucon Boost Damashii and Sanzo Damashii moved around them and briefly fought resembled when the Musashi and Nobunaga Damashiis battled back in Fast Shooting! Legendary Gunman!. *This is the first episode where Necrom does not assume his default form. **Because of this, this is also the first time Alain transforms into Necrom by a form other than Necrom Damashii(Sanzo Damashii). *This is the first time Specter doesn't use the Gan Gun Hand. *This is the only time Igor changes from Gamma Superior Perfect to Gamma Superior Knife. *This is the only time Ghost changes from Himiko Damashii to Toucon Boost Damashii. *Because he doesn't know that Takeru is a ghost, Yasushi looks at Takeru like he has seen one. *When Takeru is teleported to and from the Gamma's World, there was a cube and square distortion as he did so. This could subtly be referencing Zyuohger, which premiered alongside this episode. DVD/Blu-ray Releases Kamen Rider Ghost Volume 5 features episodes 17-20: Gorgeous! The Queen of Illusions!, Reverse! Mysterious Science!, Explosion! Paint From Your Heart! and Explode! Flames of Friendship! Blu-ray Collection 2 comes with 12 episodes. External Links *TV Asahi's official preview for 逆転！神秘な科学！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 逆転！神秘な科学！ References Category:New Form Episode